Not Another Bad Fanfic
by Dark-Magic-Shine
Summary: When Fanfics get twisted to a way that I like. Were the normal becomes odd and Dumbledore dancing... Whant to see how it all turns out? R
1. SilverCrystal Tears

**Not Another Bad Fanfic**

**Title Of Story- Surface Color**

**By: SilverCrystal Tears**

**Making fun of: Title**

------

Lily walked down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She took a deep breath and looked out the window. In the window she saw her reflection. Blue. She closed her eyes and walked away.

She was lost in the world. Magic and non-magic world. She walked though a water puddle and looked down.

Again she saw her reflection. Dirty drown. She walked over to the stairs and sat down.

"What color am I?" She asked know one only the walls itself could hear her.

"Um... Lily are you okay?" James asked sitting down next to her.

"James what color am I?"

"What!" James just looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean by that question?"

"My cousin Voldemort is red. That guys head I blew off was orange. Snape is gray. Malfoy is yellow. What am I?" Tears fell from her eyes. James just sat there lost. He thought she was talking about skin.

"Wait! Hold up! Did you say Voldemort was your cousin and you blew some guys head off?"

"James I told you this before. Remember?"

"Oh...Yeah!"

They sat there in quite. James still thinking about her question. What did she mean by 'What color am I?'.

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Your pink."

"Pink?"

"Pink!"

Lily just sat there for a minute. How the bloody hell was she pink? She hatred the color more then her sister. She took a deep breath so she didnt yell at James for being so stupid!

"James why am I pink?"

"Because your the color you hate above all other colors."

"But Snape wears gray boxers. Malfoys teeth are as yellow as butter and Voldemort has red eyes. How do you know I hate pink?"

"You never wear it..." His face started turning red. Almost as red as a Weasley's hair.

"James?"

"Lily?"

"I dont want to be pink."

"Okay then your green like you eyes."

Lily stood up and walked into a bathroom and looked into the mirror. She smiled at her self and walked out and kissed James on the lips.

"Thanks James."

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Albus!"

Lily and James turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore standing there dressed in pinks robes and a pink sleeping hat with a red rose. Dumbledore winked at them and walked into the girls bathroom.

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Im glade that you didnt want to be pink!."

"Me too!"

Lily and James started walking up the stairs when Lily stopped and looked in the puddle. She saw herself they way she also thought she looked. They walked a little more when Lily stopped at the window.

Again she smiled and walked away with James who smiled at her.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey James."

"Lily I dont want to be your boy toy no more. I love you Lily and I want to be with you forever. Lily would you go out with me sometime?" James asked looking her in the eyes.

"James... I would love to go out with you. You know James you are pink."

"Thank you Lily..."

"Your welcome James."

-----

Albus Dumbledore walkes out of the bathroom naked. He looks around left then right and pulls his wand out. (I have know clue where is was) He waves it and music starts to play and he starts to dance.

"Do the naked dance!" He starts to do the pop when he heard books fall to the floor. He turns around and sees McGonagall standing there. Her eyes go into a glare and she crosses her arms.

"I can ex-"

"How could you start with out me?"

"Im sorry."

"Dont let it happen again"

* * *

**Hello Everyone. This is my new Fanfic. The last part with Dumbledore and McGonagall was something I made up to take it...I dont Im a liitle odd. Could you see a naked Dumbledore doing the pop?**

**Anyways thanks Chrys for letting me use you story. If anyone else wants and or say I can use there fic please tell me!**

**Review**

**Ps. When watching an owl fly towards you OPEN THE WINDOW!**


	2. Bob Bennit

**Not Another Bad Fanfic**

**Title Of Story: Unplanned Pregnancies**

**By: Bob Bennit**

**Making fun of : Chapter**

-----

Ron walked down a long narrow hall way. He had never been down this hall way before. He looked down at his stomach and hugged it. His little baby was in there. He was the happiest man on earth!

He took a deep breath and went on walking. Then he stopped and looked behind him. He thought he heard something.

"Im going crazy..." he whispered to himself.

Again he went on walking. This time he knew he heardit but he didnt stop. In fact he started walking faster. As fast as his little baby would let him.

He turned right and walked another hall way. Then left, right, right, left. He soon found himself in front of the main stairs. He looked behind him and saw that the wall was solid.

"I am crazy! Its all your fault!" He said looking down at his baby. The baby kicked him hard in the side. "Okay, okay Im sorry."

He looked down the stairs and closed his eyes. The stairs never seem to steep or long before. He hugged his baby and looked down them again.

"Hello Weasley..." A voice said behind him.

Ron turned around to see Malfoy standing next to him. So it was Malfoy who was following behind him. If only he wasnt so fat he would be able to reach his wand.

"Stupid baby! Ouch! Sorry..." He said holding his side. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Pay back!"

"For what?"

"For..."

"For?"

"Not loving me! There I said it."

"Malfoy your...your...gay?"

"Yeah so what!"

"I have to tell the whole school!" Ron said turning back to the stairs.

"Oh no you dont!" Malfoy said pushing Ron down the stairs.

Ron went falling forwards. He fell over stair over stair. He fit his head, legs, arms back and his baby! He landed on the floor not moving.

"No!" Malfoy whispered running down the stairs and picking Rons head up in his arms. Tears running down his face. "I killed the only person I love!" He bent down and kissed Ron on the lips.

"My child I saw what happened." Snape said walking out of the shadows.

"Father I didnt mean to. Really. I loved him father! I loved him!" more tears ran down his face.

"My child you have to tell the truth. If it were Potter or Granger then it would have been okay but this is a Weasley."

"Father please!"

"My child you shame yourself."

Snape turned aroundand walked away back into the shadows. Malfoy jumped up and ran over to Snape. He put his handson Snapes head and then snapped his neck. Snape fell to the floor dead.

Malfoy found a broom closet and put Snape in it. He put a muggle lock on it and then put one of his favorite china dolls on top to the lock.

"Watch over him Miss. Mufulakatla." (Mew- foo-la-cat-la) Malfoy whispered walking away.

He walked over to Ron and looked at his dead body. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his face. He took a deep breath and did they only thing he knew he could do to save his only love.

"Gene I need you!"

In a puff of orange smoke a man appeared with tan skin, sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at Malfoy.

"How may I help you, Master?"

"I know whatI want my last two wishes to be..."

The gene jumped up and down all happy like. It did a little kick in the air and almost fell over. Then it stopped and looked at Malfoy who was tapping his foot.

"What are you wishes, Master?"

"I wish Ron and Snape were alive and that know one would ever remember this and that Snape woke up with a really really bad hang over."

"As you wish, Master."

Malfoy walked up to Ron and kissed him one more time. Then he walked away to let the gene do his job. Orange smoke filled the air again. Malfoy stood alone in the hall. He smiled a small smile and walked away to use the bathroom.

----- After Math------

Ron woke up to find that his baby had died. He had been hit the thea moving tree.He started to cry when he found that a china doll had been placed next to him. He smiled at it and started playing with it. This was going to be his new baby. He even named it Miss. Kitches-Good-Lady. He call her kit for short.

Malfoy just watched from afar as run loved the doll that Malfoy had loved but he had not told the gene to bring the baby back.

Snape woke up late that night. He couldnt get out because he had left his wand in his class room. He only heard an odd sound so he didnt pick his wand up. He was in there for three days. A first year had let him out only because he said he would give the candy. Sadly Snape wont be able to have kids because he didnt have any candy to give the first year. Then locked Snape in there forever.

Harry and Hermione had there kids. Harrys had a son with three heads and a really really bid toe nail which was aqua. Hermione's daughter came out with a really thick book and a note from Rons baby which read-

-I never got mu sugar cookies!-

After that there were a lot of really really bad word that were for Ron. They all thought it was best not to tell Ron about the letter.

Ginny's zit started talking to her and started making her kill people so she had gotten it removed. Sadly another one grew back in its place. So now shes in a white padded room with a red jacket on.

The other Weasleys are having dinner that Bill had made from what ever was in the fridge. Which I can say was bad because some of the food was really really bad. So they all got really sick and locked Bill up with Snape.

Voldemort one morning woke up good. So now him and his Death Eaters are having Thanksgiving and the Christmas dinner and the Easter dinner all in one night.

Dumbledore and Poppy and went on top of Hogwarts to dance naked so no one would see them. Sadly a hippogriff picked Dumbledore up and flew off with him. Poppy was picked up by a flying snail with a flash light in his mouth.

* * *

**Chrys- I loved your Ps. Here is Bobs fic I think I might use one of Naomi's next then I have to go beg people to let me use theirs...**

**RockOn123 - Yeah it was!**

**Rainbow Wings Of Night - R-A-N-D-O-M I-S S-O C-O-O-L **

**Me- If you are reading this then Im asking can i please use you fics? If so tell me in a Review**

**Review **


	3. La Ruelia

**Not Another Bad Fanfic**

**Title Of Story- Little Lily**

**By- La' Ruelia**

**Making Fun Of- Title and Story**

-------

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus sat in the kitchen having tea. Lily looked down at her stomch which was really really big. The soon to be Harry Potter was in there kicking at Lily's side.

"I hope its a girl." Lily smiled up at them her bright green eyes even brighter.

"I want a boy. Girls are to much to take care of." James said with a sigh and a small smile at Lily.

"Yeah remember when we had to take care of Lily." Sirius said.

Remus and James sat up and looked over at Sirius. There eyes in a glare. Lily looked at them with a really lost look on her face.

"James what is he talking about?" Lily asked in a sweet calm voice.

"Oh..."

"Remus what are you guys talking about?"

"You see..."

"Sirius!" Lily glared at Sirius. Sirius felt him self grow very very small .

"Lily we went back in time and took care of you when you were a kid and we also gave you a donkey tails and a hamsters head." Sirius said looking her in the eyes. James and Remus hit there heads with there hands. "Stupid..." they whispered.

Lily grabbed Sirius by the front on the robes and pulled him closer to her. Sirius looked at the others for help but they turned away and looked at something else.

"Why do you always pick on me? Why not someone else. It was bad enough that you peed in my bed!"

"I what!" Lily said letting him go.

"Yeah Daddy Jamie and Uncle Remie were there remember?" Sirius asked.

"Daddy Jamie, Uncle Remie and Siri, Big uncle Rudy, Grandpa and Grandma and Doc." Lily whispered.

They three boys looked at her and backed away from her. Yeah the last thing they wanted so to be near Lily at the moment.

"You never told me!"

"We thought it for the best, Lily." Remus said.

"The best! The best for who? YOU! I think I had the right to know that I was little again. You could have told me I had Hen Hocks. I would have helped Molly out but I couldn't because I thought I never I them"

"Lily calm down."

"Did I just say Hen Hocks?" Lily sat down and took a deep breath and put her arms on her stomach.

Remus, James and Sirius were all looking at each other.

"I remember..."

"Lily?"

"Dont talk to me right now James Potter!" Lily yelled standing up.

"Lily what is the big deal?" Sirius asked

"Sirius! Its like finding something out about me that everyone else knew about but me! How would you feel?"

"Lily you should sit down and take.."

"Remus stay out of this!"

"Lily!" James said standing up.

"Im going to Grandps's I mean Dumbledore's for a while!"

With that Lily walked out of the house leaving the three men alone to talk and think about what had just happened.

"Its all you fault James." Sirius said.

"Mine!"

"Yeah didn't I just say that?" Sirius asked looking at Remus.

"Hey leave me out of this." Remus said looking away from them.

Then it was quite. They didnt speak or look at each other for a long time then Sirius started laughing. James and Remus looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Do you two remember when Lily played in the mud when we were sleeping?" He asked them.

"Yeah she got it all over the place. Oh and the time when we took her swimming?"

"Yeah thats not a good one Remus. Or the time I took her flying."

"Or when the Doc yelled at you because of all the paint you and Lily threw."

"You cant forget about the painting!"

James stood up and walked out and when he came back in he had the picture Lily had made of there... funny family.

"Yeah James was like Lilys Dad and McGongall was Lily's Grandma and her mum at the same time."

"Or then we me and Lily got Hen Hocks."

"Or when we cooked pizza."

"I miss the way she killed her food."

"Yeah she was thinking about you Sirius."

"Shut up Remus!"

They all sat there not saying anything again. The back door opened and Lily walked in with a smile on her face. She sat down and looked at them.

"So you guys had fun watching over me?" she asked with knowing eyes.

"No."

"Not really."

"Whatever."

"Thats not what Doc and Grandpa told me."

"Lily you have gone crazy." Remus said with a smile

"I think its my Son." Sirius said hitting the table

"Sirius its my Son!" James said looking at Sirius.

"Its a girl!" Lily said above James

"Not in this one!" Remus turned away and started to make tea.

"James!" Lily yelled

"Sirius!" James yelled

"Lily!" Sirius yelled

"What about me?" Remus asked.

"REMUS!" They all yelled at him.

"Lily dont get that tone with me!" Remus said standing up

"Im not a baby no more!" Lily said tears running down her face.

"Remus you made her cry!" Sirius and James said together.

"Im a big girl now and he acts like Im a baby!"

"Lily to me you will always be little." Remus said trying to calm her down.

"Im older then you!"

"Lily we loved watching you when you were little. You were so cute and funny. We all had lots of fun and now that I remember watching you I want a little girl." James said. Sirius and Remus just nodded there heads.

"Really!"

"Yeah."

Soon Lily fell alseep at the table while they told her all about when she was little. Lily loved the stories thet told her and everything.

"Good night little Lily." They all whispered.

* * *

**Megumi Ohira**- I know it had nothing to do with it but it was still funny!

**Wolfy-** So you liked it...?


End file.
